


Teaching

by Stars_are_the_past



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, School, Teaching, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_are_the_past/pseuds/Stars_are_the_past
Summary: What happens when after 6 years Chloe comes back to the school she once attended, where she gets to know new and old teachers. Will they uncover the truth about what she did after she left?





	1. Shaky Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m new to this any advice would be welcome. 🙃

I slowly walk up to the gate of the school. “Come on you can do this! You’re a 27 year old woman, you shouldn’t be afraid. You’re supposed to be a teacher for Christ sake.” I whispered to myself. My teacher at college had mentioned one afternoon that he has many friends who teach and had managed to get me a job at a Highschool once I had completed all the necessary qualifications and training. My reaction was a mixture of shock, gratitude and relief and so I stupidly hadn’t even bothered to ask the name of said High School, which I deeply regret. Here I stand at the entrance of my old High school, ‘Lemur High’, about to meet the teachers that have stayed at the school, which I have been told is most of them, and the few new teachers that have arrived since I left. I tentatively walk through the automatic doors and an excited but almost apprehensive smile spreads across my face as I’m greeted by the headmaster; Mr Will who I remember joined the school in my last year.  
“Hello sir, it’s nice to see you” I say.  
“Hello Chloe, I hope the big wide world has been treating you well since you left. I’ve heard great things about you from Steven (my college teacher). Now as you already know you’ll be replacing Mitch who I’m sure you can remember from your time here. Before the start of the new year we always come in a few days earlier to introduce the new staff and make sure they are acquainted with our rules and the general school routine. Of course you’ll also meet the rest of the staff which will be a lovely surprise.” said Mr Will in his usual jokey tone. “I’ll give you a tour of the school, some things have changed since you were last here”. And with that they both began walking along a corridor which was lined with green lockers, each having a minute number printed on them for identification. ‘God they look like the ones we had when we were at school’ I mused as we walked into a science classroom.


	2. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work in progress little chunks.

Many classrooms later we eventually reached the most important classroom,mine. “So just like Mitch you’re teaching R.E.P (Religion Ethics and Philosophy) and so you’ve been given his room in Z-block, which is opposite Catherine’s room.” he stated whilst gesturing aimlessly around the room. ‘Catherine? Whose Catherine? Oh no it can’t be surely she can’t still be here!’ “When you say Catherine do you mean Ms Roa?” I asked hesitantly.  
“Ahh yes that is what you would’ve known her by. On that thought as you are now a teacher you can address all the staff, me included, by their first names. Although when students are present try and use their surnames. Anyway Catherine! Yes she’s still here, most of the teachers that were around when you were here are still here. She’s a fantastic teacher and she’s loved by both staff and students. I know you had a special bond with her and many others so they’ll be thrilled to see you. Why don’t we go to the staff room now? It’s quite a big room, with nice comfy sofas and a mini kitchen.” said Aaron cheerily. 

“Do they not know that I’m the new teacher?” I ask remembering what he said earlier about meeting the staff and it being ‘a lovely surprise’.  
‘No I thought it would be more fun to introduce you as ‘Miss Ivers’ in front of everyone and see their faces’ he proudly explained a grin forming on his tanned skin. ‘Great just great! I’ve got to go into a staff room full of many of my old teachers and they don’t have clue it’s going to be me. How embarrassing is that?!’

We began to make our way there when a sudden thought came to my mind. “Hey Aaron, is Miss Kent still here?” I ask half hopeful half frightful. Miss Kent my childhood crush. She was then a 22 year old teacher with long blonde hair, hazel eyes, an enchanting laugh that would entice me into day dreams whilst she taught Biology. With a kind and considerate personality I had fallen pretty fast for her when she joined during year 10. The feeling of absolute joy when I found out that she was not only going to be my Biology teacher but my form tutor, I had never felt around anyone else before and I sadly still haven’t felt it around anyone else since.  
“Yes she is still here. And single” said Aaron winking at me and smirking as my face turned beetroot at his words. ‘Am I that obvious?’ I ponder.

I, Chloe Ivers, am utterly screwed. About to protest Aaron interrupted me “No point arguing with me Chloe. I can recognise heart eyes when I see them and when you asked about Ellie you had the biggest heart eyes I’ve ever seen. Well we’re here let’s go in shall we?” and with one last mischievous grin he gripped on the handle and pushed onto the door. Immediately the loud buzzing of conversation left the room, silence stepping in to fill its absence. “Hello everyone, it gives me great pleasure in introducing are new R.E.P teacher ‘Miss Ivers’”. Aaron stepped out of the way and gestured me to come further into the room. Hints of realisation and recognition came across every familiar face in the room and I smiled shyly as everyone looked me up and down.


	3. Blossom

“Look at you all grown up!” an familiar Irish voice travelled from the corner of the room. ‘Ahh Ms Roa, my saviour’ she thought. Ms Roa got up from her spot on a chair and wrapped me in a welcoming hug which I eagerly returned. “It’s wonderful to see you!” she said warmly. After a quick chat with Ms Ro- no Catherine I began to work my way around the room chatting to my old teachers and getting to know the new ones. I had talked to well everyone except one person Miss Ke- nope Ellie and if it wasn’t considered so rude I would have completely ignored her. My heart began to beat wildly in her chest as I rounded up my conversation with Stan my old physics teacher. “Well it was lovely catching up with you” I said.   
Stan taking the hint teased “ Alright I get it, I’ve seen the way you keep glancing at Ellie, I know you really want to talk to her so I’m going to get up” and he did just that and then made me sit down on the two seated sofa he was sharing with Ellie, “ so that you can have a nice old chat whilst I go talk to Ed.” And with a wink which I had no clue who it was directed to he left.   
“Uhh… hi how are you?” I said already succumbing to the urge to smile when I was around Ellie.   
“I’m great thanks. What I’m more concerned about it is why you decided to come back to your old High School to teach. I mean obviously it’s because you wanted to see your amazing biology teacher.” she said a grin smothering her face with a slight glint in her eyes as she said the last part.  
I chuckled “ Actually I didn’t know it was Broadland until a couple of days ago. I didn’t have an interview because my college teacher knew Aaron and basically sales pitched me. But of course what made go through with the job was my ever so charming Biology teacher.” Grinning by the end of my sentence. Although, my heart was still beating erratically and I blushed more than I liked to admit, the conversation between us both flowed easily liked we’d known each other for years.

 

We must’ve talked for about an hour when my alarm interrupted us. So engrossed in the conversation I frowned at my phone as it continued to blare out music, I read the label on the alarm, ‘Take tablets’ and finally caught on. Turning it off I muttered a quick apology to Ellie and began delving into the pockets of my big cosy jacket, trying to find my box of antidepressants. ‘Stupid tablets, I know they’re to help me but god are they annoying.’ Taking a quick glance at El I became almost transfixed as I continued to rummage for my tablets as if my body was on autopilot. ‘She’s just as beautiful as I remember her being. Her eyes expressed the most amount of emotion than any other feature of her face, it was like a window into her thoughts; when she laughed they almost became electric fizzing away in amusement or when she was happy they exploded with light like they could not contain all the joy she is feeling. Oh how I dread when she is sad, I could just imagine those big huge orbs filled with pure sorrow as they draw you in from the lack of light they emit.’ My heart began to ache as my train of thought began to reach an end. ‘I will do my very best to keep her happy for both our sakes, my biggest most important mission yet.’ As a consequence to getting a ‘little bit’ distracted I did not immediately notice the lack of noise in the room or the many pairs of eyes staring at me waiting for an explanation. I grabbed hold of the little box and glanced up in search of some water to drink and only then did I notice that everyone was staring at me. “Umm… Sorry for the disturbance just an important alarm. Uhh does anyone have any water?” I said. Ellie quickly shot up and fetched me a glass of water in under 30 seconds. “Thanks El” I said not even realising I’d already nicknamed my crush or the blush that painted Els smooth cheeks.   
No problem is everything okay?” El said timidly, causing me to look up at her in confusion as my last tablet slid down my throat. “Well I just… I mean… uhh I was just concerned because you were taking tablets, and you said it was an important alarm and my mind started wondering if you were in pain or you have like an injury or something like that, I just you know got worried, it’s me being stupid sorry.” El said her cheeks noticeably redder than before.   
“Oh god no don’t be sorry it’s my fault.” I said finally realising the sudden interest in herself that everyone had acquired. “ I… got a bit distracted by something and well my head still not thinking straight.” I blurted out. Coincidently catching Aaron’s eye and the big smirk on his face ‘I’m going to kill that man’ “So the tablets” I said swiftly moving on, “they’re nothing to worry about” Trying to push the flash back away but to no avail.

 

*

 

It was like her whole body was on fire, every nerve in her body screamed out in pain as more and more of the serum was injected into her system. The man who injected her began to speak “This is a serum which attacks every single cell in your body. It was first designed by the Nazis but once the war was over it was hid by a few doctors not wanting it to fall into the right hands. It only strengthens as more and more is injected into the body. It is the worst pain imaginable and you would normally black out almost immediately but I also mixed another serum which induces insomnia so you can feel every second of pain. I know you have been tortured many times before so I thought I’d be a little more creative just for you. Now I have the antidote here and I will give it to you just tell me-“   
“If you’re going to ask me to reveal any British security secrets then you haven’t done your homework properly. I’ve been tortured 8 times I can withstand any amount of pain. I have watched friends die, killed many people, committed mass genocide, I’ve had to kill innocent children! You’ve seen my physical scars but you can never truly know the intensity of my mental scars, I have nothing to left to lose I killed every single one of my friends. But I will never ever reveal any secrets! Because do you know what separates you and I because we are both evil, we have both done awful things but I’ve always done them to save lives. I fight for my country, I’ve killed for it, I’ve been shot 3 times for it, I’ve died for it, I’ve endured every method of torture there is so that my family and every other family can sleep safely in their beds each night. I make the hard decisions, I carry this burden, every single time I’ve made the hard choice I’ve wanted to turn away, refuse and cry but I don’t because I know I have to do it!” She forced out of her mouth focussing on every ounce of anger she has ever felt, protecting her from the unbearable amount of pain she's undertaking. She hears a loud sigh.   
“That’s it you’ve made me angry!” And with that the man stabs her, she does not know where or what with, overwhelmed by the impossible increase in pain. “The beauty of the serum is that it make your nerves sensitive so even a slight touch of your skin will induce incredible pain.” he whispers into her left ear.  
A loud explosion rings out throughout the room, and I catch the look of terror etched on the man's face as the rest of the British army, which hadn’t been blown up by me , stormed into the room. The events that preceded was a blur and she soon passed out. When she regained consciousness she realised she was back at the base and a nurse quickly came to her side, making sure she was okay. ‘I don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve any happiness or joy or care. For I lived.’ She pushes the nurse out of the way ignoring the shouts of protest she began looking for her jacket. With only one thing in her mind, she scrambles to find the gun situated in the inside left pocket and quickly pulls it out and shoots herself in the head.

*

 

Snapping myself out of the flash back like my therapist taught me, I absently rub my left shoulder, where the sword had entered my body. One side effect of the serum was that any injury that was inflicted whilst it was in the body would cause the person constant pain like the injury had only just been inflicted. My hand then travelled to the side of my head where I felt the scar that was result of my suicide attempt; they had been blanks in the gun and so only caused a deep cut. A warm hand resided itself on my back and I remember that I had in fact got company and slowly moved my eyes from their previous resting place: the floor.


End file.
